


A Thousand Words

by ArrianeMason1995



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 11:51:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17425355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArrianeMason1995/pseuds/ArrianeMason1995
Summary: Alternate Universe - originally written back in 2013. A bit of fun that doesn't fit alongside any canon material but could be said to take place somewhere at the beginning of series 7.Missouri. St Louis, Missouri to be precise. Maison Arkwright had to walk into the bar and end up literally falling into the arms of Dean Winchester. One of two brothers she had been sent here to speak with. One of two brothers who the strange angel had told them about...*Not suitable for younger readers*





	1. Chapter 1

* PROLOGUE *

  
  
The girl hadn’t been meaning to ‘hook-up’ with anyone that night but as soon as her eyes locked with man’s across the bar she knew how her night was going to go down. And how her sister was going to react over this. It happened on a fairly regular basis after all only not so often that that she had a name for this sort of thing. Oh no, she wasn’t a girl like that after all. It was just the simple fact that every month or so she was in a new town on a new case and sometimes the best information came from those with loose tongues and time to spare.  
   
        But no, we’re getting ahead of ourselves as happens from time to time. This story actually starts a few months before this date, halfway around the world from the badly lit bar somewhere in Missouri. In fact it starts in a small town in the south of England when two sisters went to visit their parents for the last time.


	2. Chapter 2

* CHAPTER ONE *

  
  
~ 4 months earlier ~  
             
        “Chuck and Norris, seriously?” Rowan Arkwright laughed quietly as she looked at her older sister. “You do know that not every pair of seagulls you have seen in the past 15 years or so can POSSIBLY be named Chuck and/or Norris right?”  
             
        Maison rolled her eyes as she as into the familiar roads on which she had played when she was a child. Of course THIS would be what Rowan remembered! The joke she had made over 10 years ago about all seagulls being badass martial artists.  
   
        Smirking slightly Maison looked at her younger sister. “You’re forgetting Bruce and Lee,” she teased pulling onto her parents’ driveway.  
   
        It had been a while since the girls had seen their parents but that came with the territory. From a young age the Arkwright girls had been being trained. Trained to help protect the world from demons and all sorts of other supernatural creatures that went bump in the night.  
   
        Their job meant a lot of travelling which both girls found good and bad. GOOD because their travels had taken them throughout Europe since they had left school leading to numerous memories and important facts they wouldn’t have had otherwise. BAD because they rarely got to see the remaining members of the family and often slept rough in any place they could, never staying in the same place for long.  
   
        It was nice however for them to be back in the house they had grown up in. The house Rowan had first recognised her talent for design and where Maison experienced her first real heartbreak. So many memories lay within these walls. So many times they could never go back too and many they would never WANT to get back too.  
   
        But today was special. Today Maison and Rowan were about to meet someone who would change the game forever. Someone who would not only turn the tables but change the game entirely for the Arkwright girls.


	3. Chapter 3

* CHAPTER TWO *

 

~ NOW ~  
             
        Maison had already forgotten the name of the man her lips were locked onto when they made it to her hotel room later that night. All she knew were 5 things. 1) He was tall. 2) His eyes were amazing. 3) The name definitely started with a D, she thought it did anyway. 4) Maison REALLY enjoyed kissing him. And 5) He had been wearing a suit when they walked through the door…


	4. Chapter 4

* CHAPTER THREE *

  
  
~ 4 months earlier ~  
             
        “Castiel?” Maison frowned making a mental note of the name and face for future references. It sounded strangely familiar as the man nodded but she couldn’t be sure. Castiel… She was sure she recognised the name from somewhere, just not the face. It didn’t match any thoughts she could find linked to any name like ‘Castiel’.  
             
        The man was sat silently at the table, watching the family eat while touching nothing himself. That alone seemed odd to Maison and Rowan. Very odd in fact. They even tried offering him food but all he did was smile gently and refuse. To say the least it had the girls a little on edge.  
   
        “So,” their mother began later that night nodding towards the kitchen where Castiel was still talking quietly to the girls’ dad. “What do you make of Castiel?”  
   
        Rowan shook her head trying to gather her thoughts about the strange man. “He hasn’t eaten or drank anything all day. He hasn’t left the kitchen for that fact so I would presume he hasn’t been to the bathroom either. He doesn’t seem tired despite the time or stressed or if he’s bothered by the silence… Actually he seems not fazed by anything at all.” She finished before turning to Maison.  
   
        She just shrugged slightly. “I’ve noticed the same. Did you notice his eyes though?” Maison added absently.  
   
        Her mother blinked as if confused by the question while Rowan’s expression turned into a quizzical frown, obviously not then. Rowan’s head turned to the kitchen as she shook her head. “What about the man’s eyes?”  
   
        “They’re old eyes.” Maison said as if it was obvious before taking a sip of her tea. Both of the other girls continued looking at her in confusion as she drank so she continued. “They’ve seen a lot of things from pain to great joy but they’re almost kidlike as well. They’re old but relatively innocent. Innocent in so many ways, not to mention just how BLUE they are. I’ve never seen anyone with eyes quite like it. Add the hair and the overcoat… Mum, you and dad found an adorable guy to be spending your time with!”  
   
        “That is very kind of you Maison.” Castiel smiled from behind her causing both Rowan and Maison to jump slightly as a bright blush spread over their cheeks. Castiel’s eyes looked them over quickly before moving to their mother’s. “I believe Jacob wishes me to speak with the daughters alone, if it is okay with you Ellen?”


	5. Chapter 5

* CHAPTER FOUR *

  
  
Jacob and Ellen Arkwright were both hunters by birth. In fact hunting was in both sides of the family meaning 3 things to the Arkwright girls.  
        * They grew up without grandparents,  
        * Hunting was all they ever truly knew and  
        * No matter what they would be part of this.  
   
        5 generations. Maison and Rowan were fifth generation hunters. Their parents were hunters. Their grandparents had been hunters. Their great-grandparents had been hunters. Even their great-GREAT-grandparents had been hunters. 5 generations and the Arkwright girls looked as if they were going to be it…  
   
        Maison and Rowan’s mum left the room as instructed, Castiel sitting down where she had been as his eyes looked over the girls thoughtfully. “You both looked concerned.” He frowned tilting his head slightly to the side as if he was uncertain about why he was saying that. Something about that made Maison want to go ‘aw’. As if he was this little kid who truly didn’t understand what he was saying or why. Adorable; that was the only way to describe his expression right now.  
   
        Rowan closed her art pad as her eyes met his and she bit her lip. “Who are you? Who are you really?” She asked quietly as Maison continued to watch the man with wide eyes. There was just something that made her seize up as she looked at him. This was going to have to be sorted out Rowan then.  
   
        “My name is Castiel,” Castiel said simply looking between the girls. “And I am an Angel of the Lord. I came to Earth with my Garrison to watch over the human race and ended up meeting a few of your kind. Hunters. My friends accidentally banished me recently and I came to find myself a short distance from here. Lost and confused I did what I always did. I looked for someone to help me.”  
   
        “And you came across my parents.” Rowan guessed thinking it over. It made sense to be honest. If anyone was going to find the angel in the neighbourhood then it would be her parents. They always found their way into this sort of thing. It just came with the territory.  
   
        Castiel nodded before he started ruffling through hid coat pockets with a look that clearly said he had something on his mind. “I want you to have these,” he mumbled pulling out a couple plane tickets and placing them on the table with a small smile. “I have friends in America like the pair of you who you parents believe you could help. They said it was fine to address you directly about this and that the choice is yours but I truly believe the brothers could use you, both.”  
   
        Maison’s eyes went straight to the tickets before looking back at her sister. Rowan’s expression said exactly the same as hers…


	6. Chapter 6

* CHAPTER FIVE *

  
  
“Can I just make sure I got this right?” Maison asked finding her voice again as she looked the ticket over. “You’re sending us to America to help these ‘brothers’ but you’re not entirely sure when they may need our help so you’ve paid for these tickets and permits for us to stay longer?”  
             
        “Quite a bit longer,” Rowan murmured quietly as she looked at the length of time on the Visas. “This says we can be in America for the next 5 years without any problems. You do understand we can’t be staying that long right?”  
             
        Castiel opened his mouth but shut it again without saying anything. Obviously that thought hadn’t occurred to him. Then again when he could be anywhere in the world in under a minute those sorts of things do slip the mind. At least they slipped his.  
             
        He genuinely believed they would be there for the next five years if he asked. Was he wrong? Castiel looked at the girls again. There was something about them that made him think he wasn’t wrong. If he asked… If they were needed or had a reason to stay…  
   
        “Castiel?” Rowan frowned waving her hand in front of the angel’s face as Maison looked over the tickets quietly.  
   
        “4 months,” Castiel murmured looking directly at Rowan as he got to his feet before disappearing completely.  
   
        Rowan and Maison looked at each other in confusion. 4 months? It took them a little while to understand what he had meant. 4 months before they were supposed to be booked into a hotel somewhere in Missouri. Missouri? Neither girls knew much about Missouri but, hey, they’d learn right?  
   
        4 months. So the Arkwright girls were left with 4 months before they were catching a plane across the Atlantic and to America. 4 months to wrap up all their loose ends in England. 4 months…  
   
        “York?” Maison asked looked at Rowan quickly before picking up her coat.  
   
        “York,” Rowan nodded as she ran into the kitchen to tell her parents what was going on. They deserved to know after all.


End file.
